Querent
by Tsukiko hoshino
Summary: In which fate spins its thread and the cup of love is placed to unknowing, ignorant lips in the most innocuous of ways. "No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted. " but that never meant it wouldn't come back to bite Yako as is the unfortunate habit with anything concerning Neuro.


A/N: If I owned MTNN, it'd still be going.

Also, you can blame or alternatively thank Moriyasha Neko-hime for this-It all depends on how decent this story seems to you I suppose...its also un-betad, I'm sorry but I got tired of staring at it.

* * *

><p>Querent<p>

By Tsuki Hoshino

_Querent- The one who consults an astrologer or fortuneteller.  
>"One who seeks" is derived, according to the Oxford English Dictionary, from the Latin quærēns "seeker," the present participle of quærere "to seek, gain, ask."<br>_

* * *

><p>The appearance of Zera had startled her, just going off looks alone the difference between the two demons was striking. 'And that's not factoring in competency or even power.' Yako thought, studying the resting demon before her.<p>

Sometimes she found it strange that no one seemed to question how out of place Neuro seemed; He was stunningly tall in a country where the average height of a man was five foot seven. Yako was quite sure Neuro approached the seven foot mark with how her neck was often strained trying to look up at him.

'On the other hand that could be from him trying to turn it 350 degrees.' Yako's eyes shifted to the side as she placed a protective hand over her throat. From his crocodilian smile, to his two toned hair even when Neuro looked human, there was something otherworldly about him.

'Although right now he's as pale and as brittle as a sand dollar…' Even his eyelashes had turned a snowy white, but Neuro didn't seem particularly worried about his condition, or even returning to some place that seemed even more dangerous than the human world.

In her opinion Hell seemed like the last place for someone in his condition but if he didn't go back he'd languish and die without question. It was the last and only option left to him.

Yako's teeth sawed into her bottom lip as she thought of all the things he'd told her of his home world. 'What if he runs into a so called 'Good Person? They'll scoop out his wounds and he'll never get better that way! Or what if he falls into a lava pit…' as he was she had a hard time believing he'd be able to withstand the trauma. 'On the other hand it _is_ Neuro.'

A sigh gusted through her lips.

"That's the third time you've done that in the last ten minutes. Don't tell me you've already forgotten how to breathe properly…" Neuro's tone quickly descended into the realms of exasperation—something she knew would be followed by something unpleasant.

"I didn't!" Yako responded quickly. 'It's not something to be tremendously proud of but I definitely don't want to go back to being just a slug. '

The same, blank smile that often heralded an unpleasant act crossed his face and she hurried to distract him."...aren't you worried about going home? That's what I was thinking. Whether it's this world or that world it seems like you always find a way into trouble...what if someone more powerful than Zera comes after you before you're better?"

He blinked, face relaxing. "You humans worry so much it's a wonder you get anywhere." Returning to hell in the condition that he was in was less than ideal, not so much for his safety as it was for the blow to his pride, fortunately his pride was something that could be set aside for the bigger picture. 'well, it will no doubt cause a stir.' he supposed that was something to look forward to if nothing else.

"Speaking of hell, how exactly do you know Zera?" Yako wondered, glancing towards the door the odd, asymmetrical being had left from. While Neuro's out of place ambience could be considered subtle, Zera's was like an all-out scream.

"One could say that he works for my parents." Neuro was no stranger to half-truths and exaggerations when it came to speaking of home, in part because he enjoyed the way she so easily believed what he was saying word for word and reacted accordingly. 'In a way I suppose everyone down there works for them in some capacity or another.'

Neuro had always been very careful not to reveal too much about his home life, he enjoyed the anonymity—the ability to move freely and make his own way without being weighed down by station. If people were going to kowtow, it would be because he willed it, not because they felt obliged.

A moment passed as his words seeped in. "Parents? You have parents?" Yako's quiet, confused questions had been rhetorical. The only image she could muster of the aforementioned pair was a frighteningly feminine looking parrot…thing with lipstick and pearls. A hard flick to the forehead courtesy of Neuro saved her from even trying to fathom what his father would be like.

"I knew you were inexperienced but I had no idea you were ignorant on the subject! Poor Yako, would you like for me to explain the process of reproduction?" Neuro seemed almost gleeful at the thought of ruining her mental innocence.

Yako on the other hand was appalled. "Absolutely not! I already know about that sort of stuff." Her face felt warm, no doubt from the pink washing its way down her cheeks. 'knowing Neuro he'd make it even more terrifying than it actually is.' A shudder worked down her spine at the thought.

"Oho? Not as inexperienced as I thought are we?" When she made such amusing faces he couldn't help but tease her even more. The pale flush that painted her face was already darkening.

"Don't say things like that! It's not like I've had the time for that sort of thing…" Or the inclination after her father had been murdered and Neuro dropped into her life, and truthfully she was gladder to have met him than the alternative.

"It's just that I have a hard time imagining what your parents must be like. Every time I try, well…all I see is you." Yako mumbled, truthfully she'd thought of him as being like a sea sponge, capable of singular reproduction. 'But maybe it's more like hatching from an egg?' she thought, suddenly rather amused.

"As expected you are completely off the mark." Neuro noted, tsking to himself. "To begin with my mother isn't even like me." At least not in the way she was no doubt thinking.

Given that every one of Neuro's anecdotes from home ended up more disturbing than they had begun Yako expected the trend to continue and uttered an unenthusiastic "oh?"

Apparently he still had strength and speed enough that he could pinch her nose between his knuckles before she had a chance to register the movement.

Yako laughed nervously. "Aha...I meant, 'Oh please, tell me more!'" her voice was nasally from the pressure and by nervous instinct her fingers found themselves curled around his wrist.  
>It wasn't that she was uninterested in his family, because she was.<p>

'But every time he talks of home it sounds so bizarre.' Typically Yako was left either reeling from the nonsensical picture he painted, or brimming with even more questions since Neuro had the infuriating habit of dropping bombshells and explaining next to nothing.

"Oh my, how eager...Well, if you insist." Neuro's disturbingly benign smile would have been more convincing if it weren't for the grip on her nose— and if Yako didn't know him any better. "As I was saying, my mother isn't a demon, but a goddess."

As inhuman as she knew him to be, as much as he claimed to be unable to understand human sentiment, at that moment he seemed very much like a young boy full of praise and wonder for his mother.

It made her smile.

And then his words sank in. "Wait, you meant_ like_ a goddess, right?"

"No," Neuro said, his smile made wane by his condition, he could almost feel the confusion as it crept into the human girl's mind. "The wording was correct."

"But wouldn't that mean you're only half a demon?" The words had been carelessly, thoughtlessly thrown out.

Neuro neither flinched, nor twitched, as a matter of fact for a moment Yako was sure he seemed almost frozen. It was at that moment that she realized those thoughts should have been kept to herself, Because in the next second she was hanging upside down by the ankles desperately trying to keep her dress from flipping up. "I take it back! There's no way you could be anything other than a demon!" her voice shrilled throughout the office.

Neuro poked her in the head a few times, the rhythmic sway of her body soothing him. "As long as the blood is great enough it doesn't matter who or what the mother is, the resulting child could be nothing but a demon." and the blood of his father was nothing if not great.

"Demon genetics are weird." Yako grunted, trying to pull herself up enough to grab the rope. It wasn't working out very well since she refused to let her dress go in the process. The fact that she was wearing tights didn't mean she was willing to let it all hang loose.

Unbeknownst to her, the more she struggled the faster the precut rope frayed.

"Only when you attempt to apply human standards to something that is inhuman." Neuro replied, lacing his fingers over his stomach all while watching the threads unravel ever faster. '3, 2, 1…' and just as he'd calculated she went crashing to the floor with a shriek.

Yako rubbed the lump forming on the side of her head. 'It could be worse, I was only a foot or two away from the ground.' it was rather tame compared to the other things she'd been put through.

Still, she couldn't help but think back to the expression that she could only assume to be sincere affection for another living being. Besides the peaceful, content appearance he carried while at rest this was by far without question the gentlest Yako had ever seen him.

It made her wonder if Neuro was as incapable of sentiment as she'd been led to believe. "You really care about your mother, don't you?" Yako questioned gingerly, almost sure he would laugh or do another unpleasant thing to her.

She carefully went about unwinding the rope from her ankles, keeping a wary eye on anything that could be used against her.

"Isn't it natural to be fond of someone that created you? Without her there would be no me." besides, it wasn't as if he was incapable of feeling but more so of empathizing and therefor understanding the emotions and caring about the emotions of others; humans in particular who felt the need to have a feeling for everything and anything.

In his opinion humans seemed as likely to throw a pity party for a single, lonesome grain of sand or a windswept leaf as they were for themselves.

Yako grew quiet, mulling the information over. 'well...no doubt about it, Neuro's mother must be something amazing, goddess or not.' she'd have to be to handle someone like him.

In his own way, Neuro supposed-no knew that there was some form of tenderness that persisted in him for Yako as well. At some point she had become more than just a useful, convenient tool.

He'd gone after Sai for the transgression of kidnapping her, with the intent to severely maim, if not kill providing that the situation called for it. He'd found himself licking unforeseen wounds when she'd declared it would have been better not to have met at all.

As soon as these words had spilled from her lips he had hated them. They were like a bard, the initial sting was painful but the real suffering came after it was removed, and so it was with Yako.

It needled at him enough so that he had felt compelled to go out his way in an attempt to understand her mindset to pinpoint where it was that things had gone so wrong. In the end his attempts had not been successful.

Aya Asia's musical manipulations could not sway him in the least, but as if sensing that shift, that effort she'd come back through the door and whatever anger and bitterness he'd felt upon seeing her again was soon leeched away when he saw her on her knees, filled with remorse.

He would have forgiven her after vigorous punishment-but then he beheld it, the new found purpose and conviction that burned in her.

Yako was no longer like steel fresh from the forge, easily hammered and bent. She was stronger, ready to commit and cease having her feet dragged.

In light of that there had been no need for extreme measures, the rift between them sealed by a swift slap. 'To think that such a little louse could come so far...humans truly are a species full of near infinite potential.' Neuro thought in passing wonderment.

Yako in particular had always delighted him. The way that her face changed, how she reacted to whatever situation he purposely put her in or whatever pitfall naturally befell her—each time she was faced with adversity she managed to rise again all the higher.

Naming her as his partner wasn't just some pittance, some small token of affection. 'After all, there is no one in this world or the next who can claim such an honor.' Few if any were equal to him in strength but none in prestige—of those there were only superiors and they numbered simply two.

'True she cannot match my physical strength, nor my intellectual prowess, or even my ruthless cunning…' but in what he lacked she amply made up for.

Yako's innate ability to connect and empathize with others whether they were 'Normal' humans or otherwise was something he could not match, something that even other humans would be hard pressed to ascertain. Her capacity to draw people close, to endear herself to them wasn't something he possessed.

It was a lie to say that he wasn't just a bit disgruntled. Very soon Yako would be embarking on her own journey, one without him there to guide and shelter her. He could only have confidence that she would continue to be worthy of the title he'd bestowed to her.

The need to close his eyes and chase away the gritty, stale sensation that somnolence carried with it grew the longer he continued to think. In all his life he'd never been so weary of the whirl of thoughts that came and went. 'If I close them now, when will I open them again?' To that as well no answer could be found.

Neuro's gaze lingered on Yako's halcyonic face for a moment longer, wondering just what it was that she was so intent on contemplating, but the weight of his eyes dropped, blocking out the fluorescent lights as his body decided to pacify the avidity of his drowsy mind.

Another sigh breezed through her lips. 'He's checked out again.' Yako pointlessly smoothed a few wrinkles out of the blanket she'd draped over Neuro some time ago. Her unwilling attention drawn to the deep crack that lanced across the skin of his cheek. The void like crevice held a dark possibility

'it's like there's nothing underneath…' but she had seen him bleed before, and the night he'd come back to the office toting his own dismembered hand Yako could recall with sick clarity that there had in fact been blood, bone, and muscle beneath his skin. 'Not that you could tell seeing him now.' She thought, fingers busying themselves in the cloth of her skirt. It seemed as if there was nothing left beneath Neuro's thin, brittle veneer-as though even his insides had been hallowed out.

'It'll be alright…' it was a feeble attempt at bolstering her spirits. She felt torn between relief and anxiety knowing that within hours Neuro would be gone, it was painful to have to say goodbye but Yako would rather him go with a chance to survive then have to watch him crumble to dust.

Their strange, chaotic days together were coming to an end and it made her sad, lonely even to think about coming to the office everyday after-school only to find that he wouldn't be there. Sitting on the office floor, she realized just how empty her days would be without him there.

' I won't miss being tied up or having my head gripped like a bowling ball, or my neck being nearly broken or any of the other odd things he likes to put me through but…I will miss him.' For all his childish cruelty there was something startlingly gentle about Neuro as well.

For all the power that he held, for all the destruction that he could easily cause just by the bat of an eyelash or the errant flick of a finger Neuro was in fact very careful and it was lost on Yako just how much willpower and concentration it must take him to tone his strength down to a level where he wouldn't cause mass waves of panic just by walking down the street.

'And whenever possible he always made my safety a priority, even if it was at the expense of himself.' Even being kicked out of a careening deathtrap of an accelerating car had only garnered a bump on the head and some skinned knees.  
>While she had no doubt that someday Neuro would return since this was the world that had already proven that it could amply provide for his appetite, Yako was also quite sure that his curiosity would lure him back just as surely.<p>

'But even when he comes back there is no guarantee that it will being during my time…' and so those last moments were all she could be absolutely certain of.

It was impossible to find one specific word that could describe the strange mix of emotions that had flowed through her since meeting him. There had been awe and fear, annoyance and exasperation—even sorrow, but above all else what she felt at that moment was gratitude made bittersweet by regret.

Gratitude for everything he had done, for the closure he'd given her in regards to her father's death. For the lessons he had taught her and the strength that he had tempered in her to meet and weather the challenges that might come her way. 'When I was at my lowest point, when I felt that nothing could ever be okay again…you of all people showed up.' Yako thought, as she gazed at the whitewashed demon. 'And regret that it has to end.'

To say that a demon of all things had changed her for the better went against everything that a demon was _supposed_ to do to a person.

These were words that she wanted to say to him, but no matter how hard she struggled to say them clearly the words lay limp, soundless as though she had no tongue. No matter how hard Yako could not bring the words forth. The solution to her conundrum came from nowhere and before she could reconsider it her body had moved on its own accord.

If Neuro had been awake there was no way she would have had the courage to do what she did next. Knowing that he would never, ever be aware of what she'd done galvanized her to act.

Her lips were quick, barely there as they brushed against his cheek, half afraid that the wispiest of touches would cause the cracks to grow, stretched open even wider and eat away what was left of him. The fissures were rough against her lips like the chipped rim of a teacup and an errant lock of his hair tickled at her as it arched over his forehead and curled over his nose until she swept it behind his ear upon drawing away.

It was an innocent act of gratitude, something that anyone should have been able to understand.

Or so Yako thought, distracted by the sudden 'chink' of metal clasping shut. 'Nope, I'm not going to miss his little surprises at all.' She grunted, trying to pry the shackle off. 'This place is going to have to be scoured from floor to ceiling till every last trap and nasty surprise is gone.' More than likely while doing so Yako would end up getting tripped up by them anyways, but it was better to have a go all at once then to draw it out. 'Like a band aid…right?' she thought, never noticing the pale, wilted green eyes cracking open.

Neuro felt it even in his haze, the space between waking and dreaming—feather light and hardly there though the feeling lingered. 'I don't understand.' He wanted to say, but he was too worn, too empty to attempt it, so he was left to try and puzzle it out himself. Worse still was the pleasant throb that rolled through his tired body from just one of her fingers sweeping the hair from his face while she thought he slept.

He didn't even have the strength to feel affronted, or disturbed by the personal liberties she'd unknowingly taken. Or perhaps it was the desire that he lacked. It was for the first time that he could recall simply too much to think about and he willingly succumbed to the lull of sleep as the sound of a tinkling chain and Yako's soft, disgruntled complaints sang him to sleep.

Yako could not have known that her sudden act of whimsy would be the falling domino that changed the state of everything to come.

When at last the first rays of the sun were beginning to light up the room, Neuro woke once more. 'Even from here I can feel the miasma…' It gave him the strength to pull himself to his feet, his eyes flicking to the prone form of the girl on the floor as his shoe fell besides her head.

Yako had long since drifted off after spending several hours trying to removing the shackle from her ankle, something that she was unsuccessful in. He lingered for a moment, studying her face—to the thick fringe of her lashes casting shadows on her cheek bone, the way that she slept with a hand curled beneath her chin and the round curve of her cheek, even the bow of her lips- he committed it all to memory.

He would let her sleep; long drawn out goodbyes simply weren't to his taste especially after having already said everything of importance. 'And I've already said goodbye to her once, there is no need for a second time.'

'Except for that...' Neuro recalled, his eyes narrowing at the memory of his skin tingling from where Yako had touched him. Their skin had barely touched and only for the briefest of moments but the more he began to turn it over in his head the stronger the phantom feeling became.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen the act done before, recalling that it seemed to be a common practice among humans but he was at a loss to explain what the purpose, the meaning to it was.

Neuro was left to conclude that it was simply one of those human specific practices that he had never held any interest in. 'but of course when I find cause to investigate there's no more time left to me.' The toe of his shoe tapped the napping girl's nose in annoyance. It was terrible timing on her part, now it'd be rolling in his head over and over again until he next returned.

And he would return. When was tricky but Neuro could never allow himself to be thwarted when there was something he wanted on the line. Not just the bounty of mysteries that were waiting for him, but to see where humans would go with the chance that he had given them without regard to his own life. 'And there's Yako as well.' He wanted to see if she could keep her promise, and now that she'd done…_that _he had all the more incentive to return as soon as possible.

Thinking of Yako his eyes narrowed in on her form, trailing down to stare at her lovely new ankle accessory. 'I should just leave you locked to the floor for what you did.' Neuro's thoughts lacked bite, his gangly form crouching with unnatural elegance even as his body screamed to rebel.  
>"You're completely helpless." He huffed, his hands roving her entrapped ankle until they found the hidden release mechanism.<p>

The harsh clang of the metal hitting the floor didn't even stir her.

Not for the first time, the demon worried about Yako getting herself killed. 'The girls a twig, even by human standards…' and twigs were easily snapped by careless fools traipsing around.

The screech of a dry erase marker drew his attention; Akane had finally seen fit to break her silence.

'Don't worry about Miss Detective,' The Braid wrote, her characters as neat and orderly as her work. 'I'll help her as best I can.' And with the way that Yako was there would be no shortage of likeminded people.

"I know." Neuro said as if he wasn't just about to order her to do more or less exactly that. "For as long as you're able to at least, the longer that I'm gone the weaker you'll become. You should be careful to preserve your strength and remain useful."

His blue suit was found hanging over the railings of the loft, still full of holes and stains. Somehow even the jacket had been scrounged up from where it'd been lost. For that he was thankful since it was one of the few things he owned that he could honestly admit to being attached too.

There was a pause, as though she was thinking before Akane solemnly wrote once more. 'I understand, take care and hurry back!' and then she disappeared behind the wallpaper once more.

With his suit over his shoulder, Neuro spared one last look behind him, taking in the office and its only visible occupant before stepping over the threshold.

The trip to the basement was passed in silence but for the sound of his bare feet padding along, pushed forward by the scent of home and the threat of his creeping death.

Zera's feeble attempt to cobble together some semblance of humanity had been tossed away, the demon was kneeling, his jaw unhinged as he did a fabulous impression of the hippopotamus. It was just wide enough for Neuro to step through. "I suppose for once a servant with a big mouth could be considered an asset."

Unable to form proper words, whatever the gaping mouthed demon had attempted to say came out only as gurgling, which soon turned into a piteous squeak when Neuro planted one foot in the uncomfortable Zera's mouth.

It wasn't the foot that bothered Zera but the Insidious look in Neuro's eyes. 'That's never a good sign.' The demon thought as a bead of sweat streaked down his forehead. Even if he was only shell of his former self the prince was utterly terrifying, it was a universal truth driven home by the smile that began to stretch across his face.

"As long as you are in this world even if it means losing life or limb, above all else you are to make sure that girl lives." the consequences of failure were hinted at as Neuro pressed his foot down harder, stretching and threatening to tear Zera's very face in half.

It was very clear that failure to carry out Neuro's request would be a fate worse than death, the end of his life a blessing compared to whatever torture he would devise.

'What he lacks in brains and strength he makes up for up in durability -which makes him the perfect shield for Yako...at least until his time runs out and he too must return.' Neuro stared down into the chasm of Zera's mouth; with all of his important bits anchored in the demon world all there was left to see were thick, red and black cloud-like forms.

Just as Neuro had pointed out earlier Zera was well known for having a big mouth-literally and figuratively. He was an unashamed gossip and in the way of all great busybodies excellent hearing was an absolute necessity.

With that in mind, at that moment he could only come to the conclusion that Neuro had meant more than business when he'd called the human girl-child his partner, it was terribly, wonderful news all at once. 'And there's not a demon to share it with even if my mouth weren't being used as a door!' The tears he wept were in a mixture of pain and self-pity.

With one last deep, rib aching break Neuro dropped down, disappearing from the human realm. It didn't feel like falling, rather it was as though the world moved around him, wrapped over him as a world bathed in dying twilight unfurled before him.

The ground that came to rest at his feet was arid and scored with deep cracks and pockmarks as small, sparse patches of spidery grass struggled to continue their existence.

As deteriorated as he was the sudden change in conditions left him disoriented, swaying at the thick, heavy presence of miasma that he hadn't had access to in so long. Neuro's eyes instinctively sought out the sky, searching for the place he had been born and raised in. There, in the distance among the sulfuric yellow and deepening vermillion hues of slow fading daylight was a dark mark, a floating citadel recognizable to anyone who had two brain cells to rub together.

He was not sentimental by nature but it was a glorious thing to behold, made of gleaming black stone with sharp, jagged spires that stabbed towards the so called heavens like swords at the ready. 'As magnificent as its shape may be, the wonders it contains are all the more inspiring.' he thought testing his own strength as he shambled forward in a few unsteady steps, faltering and pitching forward with the knowledge that he would end up pillowing into the dusty soil with no choice but to stay once he hit it.

From the peripherals of his eyes Neuro saw a long, dark shape bolt across the dry, cracked ground.

The snagging of something on the back of his suit kept him slanted at an awkward angle. The fact that he hadn't sensed them until they were right upon him said as much about his condition as it did their skill at going unnoticed.

With his usual nonchalance Neuro turned his head to see amber-bright eyes staring at him, trying their absolute best to look apathetic rather than amused. "Kellas, I'm disappointed; I expected more fanfare from my welcome committee then sending Zera of all beings." He tutted pointing his middle finger at the man without a discernable care. "What a lazy house cat you've become."

In the subtle tilt of his dark head there was a profusion of self-assurance, a quality that Neuro attempted to shake at every opportunity with varying results. In the manner of most every feline that ever did grace the universe there was a persistent elasticity to his composure.

"I would have retrieved you myself, but I was indisposed until just recently." Kellas admitted, offering only crumbs. "It's gladdening to see you in such high spirits given the situation, but I suggest we depart while you still have some strength left." He paused, a tiny—near inexistent smile slinking across his lips. "Unless of course you prefer that I carry you into the palace like the tuckered out runaway you are."

"What a sight that would be." Neuro's head lolled tiredly even as he was pulled fully to his feet.

"Oh yes." Kellas agreed, his shadow growing beneath their feet. "The noble prince of hell, the most intelligent demon who devoured all the mysteries it had to offer and hungered for more still, so much so that he blew a hole—with ought warning or permission straight through the veil of worlds only to return being carried like a babe."

Neuro's lips felt stretched by the unusually meager smile that stitched across his face. "You really only have yourself to blame for that."

"Is that so?" Kellas wondered, his tone ruining any ability to imagine that he was in fact engaged with the current conversation's direction.

Unmindful, the shadows began to swell about them, liquid like and viscous as it pulled them down into their depths. It was a brief moment of nothingness; no sight, no sound, no scent that lasted a handful of seconds before being destroyed by the sudden interjection of light needling its way through the emptiness just before they were spat out of the void.

The hand that had supported him was gone, a few stray servants stood, lingering, gaping and bowing instinctually as he passed by. 'Just enough of a walk to make a statement.' Neuro noted, recognizing the corridor even as exhaustion licked at his senses.

Kellas slinked along a few paces behind him even as he trained his eyes on the high, dizzying arches that laced along the hallway; the lazy cantor to his steps was a fascia to the focused slant of his eyes. In the last dregs of their trek he maneuvered around the brittle man he'd followed and threw open the doors that came to bar their way.

As soon as they had stepped away from the sight of prying eyes and the doors had shuttered closed behind them, the tenuous strength that had been cobbled together through will alone gave way, and his knees buckled.

This time, no helping hand came to steady his fall, the last thing to grace his eyes were slender, delicate ankles peeping out from a gauzy white skirt. 

* * *

><p>This should have been out like...uh a month ago, but somewhere along writing Neuro standing in Zera's mouth I got side tracked between getting sick and just life in general. I owe some major inspirational points to Moriyasha Neko-Hime, the Author for Token Of Affection and Anatomy of Affection.<p>

Technically, if we really want to simplify the plot for Querent, it's all a product of Yako kissing Neuro, rather than the scenario that happens in ToA and AoA where its really Neuro's fault everything kicks off ( and sorta explodes in his face.)

Well, lemme know what you think; love it, hate it, want to stab me in the eyes with a spork? I bet its the last one... 


End file.
